A tu lado
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella y Alice, con una nueva vida emprenden la mejor aventura de todas. ¿Que sucede cuando rompes fuente y tu esposo no está? ¿Que sucede cuando tu hijo y tu sobrino nacen en el mismo quirofano? ALL HUMAN. EdXBella.
1. inicio

**AlicePOV.**

Me desperté

Dormía tan rico...pero tan poco, digo desde que había entrado a los ocho meses no podía dormir en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo y lo poco que lo hacia el bebe se movía y me pateaba.

-ya cálmate mami tomara tu jugo y partiremos a desayunar si?-dije dirigiéndome a la pancita.

Me levante despacio y fui a agarrar mi ropa para irme a bañar teníamos junta la última antes de mis vacaciones.

Agarre un vestido liso de color verde algo largo y unas mallas.

Suspire en verdad cansaba levantarse.

Salí del baño justo a tiempo, me amarre el cabello y fui a la cocina por un jugo de naranja y un panque sito, no tenia hambre y eso era extraño.

Suspire, vi la hora y ya tenía que salir. Baje y la limo me estaba esperando

-Jasper exagerado-susurré cuando el chico me abrió la puerta

**BellaPOV.**

Me removí en mi cama, tan suave, y de pronto sentí algo incomodo. Gemí.

Abrí los ojos y con cuidado de no ponerme boca abajo me levante de la cama. Apagué el tonto despertador que estaba sonando tan estridente.

Tomé los lentes de la mesita y lo primero que vi, fue esa foto.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Tomé el portarretrato y suspiré acariciando el vidrio.

Él tenía los ojos brillosos, se veían de un verde intenso, fogosa, su sonrisa era increíble y me tenía sujeta a su pecho de la cintura.

Yo estaba sonriendo y como no hacerlo sí era el día de nuestra boda.

Un sonido extraño me saco de mis pensamientos.

Gruñí.

Tomé mi móvil y en la pantalla aparecía "Alice New Message". Le oprimí: "READ".

Alice me decía que iba de camino al set.

Vale, deje el móvil en la cómoda, justo a un lado de la foto y me levante agarrándome del poste de la cama y con una mano en mi cadera.

Empecé a hacer mis respiraciones. Es que díganme exagerada, pero carajo esto si era incomodo.

Giré mi cuello para que me tronaran mis huesitos y me metí a la ducha.

Me destensé los músculos y trate de que ni el jabón se me cayera.

Salí y me puse unos vaqueros de maternidad y una blusita holgada, pero con un cinturón a la cintura.

Encima de mi barriga acomodé mi cinturón y me puse las Converse negras y un chalequito.

Tomé el maletín y mi móvil y salí a la cocina, jalando uno de esos licuaditos "Ensure" para mi pancita.

Salí de la casa y un sonriente hombre me miró desde afuera sosteniendo la puerta para mí.

Le sonreí.

-Buenos Días, Señora.- dijo el chofer, Sebastián.

-Buenos Días.- dije subiéndome a la limo negra.

Una vez me ayudo a subir con mi gran pancita y me acomode, le agradecí sonrojada.

Sí, él me ayudaba a subir al auto mientras el no estaba y aún me daba pena.

-Al estudio, Sebastián, por favor.- dije mientras checaba mi agenda electrónica.

Estaba terminando de ver unas cosas cuando una melodía de piano se escucho por toda la parte de atrás.

Rápido tomé el móvil y contesté.

-Bueno.- dije emocionada.

-Buenos días hermosa.- dijo esa dulce voz.

-Hola, amor.- dije sintiendo una pequeña patadita en mi barriguita.- Tu pequeño te da los buenos días.- dije.

Él se río.

-Buenos días, bodoque.- dijo tiernamente.

Acaricié mi barriguita y le conté sobre las cosas que haría en el día. Me dijo que con mucho cuidado y que cualquier cosa lo llamará.

**AlicePOV.**

-exagerado amor?

-Dios donde donde?-dije tratando de moverme.

-Allie , la limo , mira la pantalla-dijo.

Voltee o dios me sentí muy estúpida pero necesitaba verlo

-JAZZY!-dije gritándole.

-peque como están tu y el bebo?-dijo riendo.

-ríete jazz..tu no lo cargas!-dije sacando la lengua.

Jasper rio, en verdad lo extrañaba.

-Allie no llores peque.

Demonios...estúpidas hormonas, me limpie a la cara quería largarme a llorar pero no era bueno.

-como sigues?

-no he querido comer-dije

-ALICE!-dijo algo alterado.

-pero es el -dije señalando la pancita.

-bien, peque come, es por el bien tuyo y de tu madre.

-me pateo! jazz!

Grite, Jasper rio y dijo que era porque le hacía caso. Suspire.

-Jasper me pateo por que quiere verte cuando regresas?-dije haciendo mi famoso puchero

-pronto amor, créeme desearía estar ahí pero ya ves que nos toco venir a editar escenas, perdona.- dijo.

Suspire no me quedaba de otra.

-Sra. hale llegamos.- dijo el chofer.

-nos vemos después jazz.

-pronto Allie pronto –dijo. Suspire lo quería aquí ahora.

**BellaPOV.**

-Te extraño, amor.- dijo de pronto.

Suspiré.

-Yo también.- dije triste.- te quiero aquí, ayer sentí sus pataditas, continuamente y eran por ti.- dije recordándolo.

-No sabes como quisiera estar ahí contigo en lugar de aquí con mi co-estrella que es más arrogante que otra cosa.- dijo molesto.

-Regresa.- dije haciendo casi berrinche.

-Pronto, créeme parecerá como si nunca me hubiera ido.- dijo.

-Eso espero, amor.- suspiré.

-Hey y has comido, bien? te has tomado las pastillas?- pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, y sí, aunque me han dado asco las galletas de chocolate, que tiene tu hijo en contra del chocolate?.- pregunte intrigada.

Escuche su melodiosa risa.

-Tranquila, yo sé que cuando salga, tú le enseñarás a apreciar unas buenas galletas de chocolate.- dijo volviendo a reír.

-No te burles Cullen o te golpeo.- dije amenazante.

-Vale vale, tranquila.- dijo dejando de reírse.

-Sra.- dijo Sebastián.- Hemos llegado.

Asentí.

-Me tengo que ir ahora amor hay que repetir una escena, lo lamento.- dijo Edward de la nada.

-Vale, vete, pero cuídate, sí?.- dije preocupada.

-Tú también y a mi bodoque.- dijo me lo imagine sonriendo.

-Te amamos.- dije emocionada.

-Y yo a ustedes, amor, los amo.- gritó.

-Calla, o aparecerá en la escena.- reí.

-Está bien, nos vemos en dos semanas.- dijo y me mando un beso, se lo devolví y colgué.

Sebastián me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

-Gracias.- le sonreí.

Entré al edificio con mucho cuidado y salude a todos.

-Buenos Días, Bells.- dijo Estefan, el productor.

-Buenos Días.- le sonreí.

-Que hermosa, pancita.- gritó Angela mientras corría hacia mí.

-Calla o se lo creerá y no quiero que sea un engreído como su padre.- dije riendo.

Angela me acompañó.

-Vale, vamos a que te sientes y te leeré las novedades.- dijo Ang llevándome a la silla con mi nombre.

**AlicePOV.**

-Srta. Alice-dijo Giana entrando.

-Giana sabes si Bella llego?, -dije agarrando el té que traía

-no lo sé solo sé que su amiga rose esta por haya.- dijo señalando del otro lado del set.

Sonreí, si era bueno tener a rose, por lo menos una de nosotras que supiera que hacer.

-Rose querida!-dije agitando la mano.

Rose como siempre con ese andar de top model giro hacia mí y corrió.

-Allie, prima querida!, pero mira que linda te vez querida!-dijo riendo

Suspire

-rose no grites!-dije y sentí como mi bebé pateo.

-demonios rose a ti no te duele-dije aguantándome

Rosalie rio cual coro de campanas y el bebe pateo con mas fuera.

-demonios si le agrada su tía, Bien rose tu lo cuidaras cuando quiera dormir-dije fingiendo estar sentida.

-bien, bien de mientras ya me llego un mensaje que no has comido!-dijo remarcando lo último.

-comeré si vienes con migo va?, por cierto Bella ya llego?-dije tratando de voltear a ver desde mi lugar si bella estaba.

-querida viene entrando justo detrás de ti-dijo marcándolo obvio.

**BellaPOV.**

Me senté en la silla con cuidado y con la ayuda de mi amiga y ella me leyó todas las actividades del set.

Gemí.

-Vale, Ang, bueno, primero nos encargaremos de las escenas inéditas y así.- dije pensando.

-Ok.- dijo mi amiga apuntando todo en su carpeta.

-Después que este toda la relación haré la edición de la película entera y checaremos lo de los intervalos de la música.- dije mientras la veía asentir.

-Bueno y después ya al final llamaremos a todos para que se graben las últimas cosas, para el DVD.- dije sonriéndole. Me devolvió el gesto y asintió.

-Rose, Cállate.- escuche que gritaron.

Sonreí era la enana, con su prima y mi amiga Rosalie.

-Bueno, eso es todo, ve a producción para que sepan de esto.- dije mientras me levantaba del asiento.

Camine a mis amigas y salude a Rose con la mano.

-Bella..!.- gritó la duende.

-Hola, duende.- la salude mientras me reía por su gesto.

-Que linda te ves, Bella.- dijo Rose acercándome a besar mi mejilla.

-Gracias, Rose, tú también estás preciosa.- dije sonriéndole.

Río.

-Que están haciendo.- pregunte.

-Pues vamos a ir a comer algo.- dijo Rose. Mientras veía a Alice.- Aquí la duende no ha querido comer bien y Jasper está psicótico.- dijo riendo.

Me reí, me imaginaba a Jasper mega preocupado por su enana y su mini-Alice.

-Las acompañó, vale?.- dije sonriendo.- También creo que comeré algo también aquí mi bodoque me maltrata cuando no lo cuido bien.- dije sobando mi pancita.

Se rieron.

-Bells.- dijo Alice.- has comido, bien?- pregunto la duende.

-Amm, sí, supongo, es que a veces no tiene hambre y otras como pero los olores son insoportables.- dije mortificada.

-Tú tampoco has comido bien...!.- gritó la duende acusándome.

-Amm.- la miré sin entender.

Hasta que tomo su teléfono y me miró con picardía.

-Vamos por comida, gordas.- dijo Rose, moviendo los brazos y haciendo la voz, mas grave.

**AlicePOV.**

-ROSE!-gritamos Bells y yo.

-anda muévete nena y tu también Bells.- dijo la rubia casi empujándonos. Delante de nosotras unos metros más adelante estaba la cafetería.

Dios y había tantas cosas para comer.

-Tranquilo baby ya vamos por comida-dije riéndome y dando unas suaves palmaditas en mi vientre.

-Ya lo estas a acostumbrando a futuros sobrenombres?-dijo Rose riendo y pasando su mano por mi pancita.

Reí.

-Pues sí, pero Bella empezó mucho antes que yo-dije señalándola. Había sacado un yogurt de no sé dónde y se los comía.

-Amm...este si-dijo siguiendo con su entretenimiento.

-Rose quiero comer!-dije cual niña berrinchuda.

Rose se rio pero dijo que ella traería la comida para nosotras y nos mando a sentarnos

-Bella en verdad no quiero sentarme-dije viendo la silla como si fuera mi enemigo.

-yo tampoco Al, ahora duele más ponerse cómoda-dijo mientras maniobrábamos para que no doliera.

-en que nos metimos Bella!-dije dejando caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Gruñí, me dolía. Carajo.

**BellaPOV.**

Cuando por fin me senté suspiré aliviada y volví a tomar mi yogurt.

-Bella en que nos metimos.- dijo Alice de nuevo negando con la cabeza. Suspiré.

-No lo sé enana, pero según fuentes confiables dicen que todo se olvida cuando los tenemos en nuestros brazos.- dije soñadora.

Alice sonrió y asintió dando palmaditas.

Termine mi yogurt y cuando iba a decirle algo a la enana, la melodía del piano volvió a sonar de nuevo. Sonreí sacando el móvil de mi bolso.

-Hola, amor.- dije sonriéndole al viento.

-ISABELLA SWAN.- dijo alterado mí sexy esposo. Cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.- Me mentiste, amor. ¿Cómo está eso de que no te estás alimentando bien?- gruñó serio.

Suspiré mirando mal a la enana. Ella solo me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Me levanté como pude y camine por el pasillo.

-Escucha, Edward, no te mentí, vale?- dije tranquila.- Tranquilízate amor, no te alteres, es solo que sí me he alimentado bien, vale?- dije.

-Pero, amor.- dijo más tranquilo.

-Vale, nada de pero.- dije seria.- como bien, pero cuando tu enano no quiere comer obvio no lo voy a obligar, estás de acuerdo?.- tratando de que entendiera.

-Sí, lo sé, pero.- le corté.

-No, shut up, baby.- dije medio sonriendo.- Ahora, tengo tantas ganas de comer que cuando como lo vomito, así que no, si lo vemos así, no como bien.- dije seria.- Pero no tengo la culpa.- dije berrinchuda.

Escuche como Rose reía.

-Vale, lo siento, amor.- dijo Edward.

-Te amo.- dije medio gritando.- pero eres un tonto, créeme, para los próximos haré que el que los tenga seas tú.- dije seria provocando que ambos riéramos.

**AlicePOV.**

Bella se levanto y yo casi me quedaba dormida ahí.

-Alice, querida estas bien? ¿Segura no quieres ir a descansar a tu casa?-dijo Rose acariciándome el cabello.

-no Rose, tengo que terminas unas cosas y seré libre-dije suspirando y agarrando el traste de ensalada de frutas que traía un Muffin y un jugo de naranja.

Bella venia caminando y prácticamente gritaba que le dejaran el plato de la izquierda. Suspire.

-ya arreglaste las cosas?-dije mordiendo una fruta.

-si de hecho, pero quien le dijo?.- me miro sugestiva.

-el melodramático de mi esposo, pero déjalo, a él le toca el primer mes de estarla cuidando -dije haciendo que riéramos.

Bella rio y seguimos comiendo.

Mi bebe pateo y rápidamente colocaron sus manos en mi abultado estomago

-si bebe, ella es tu tía Rose la de las manos extra-delicadas, y la que tiene el aniño súper grueso es tu tía Bella.

Rose me miro como queriéndome dar a entender que el bebe no lo sabría reconocer pero mi bebe paso la manita por donde le dije.

-yo sabía que eras un gran bebe-dije riendo -por eso comeré postre-dije riendo.

Rose se largo a reír y me ayudo a pararme para luego hacer lo mismo con bella.

-iré por unos vestido que tengo que enseñarte y vuelvo-le dije riendo a mi amiga. Ella asintió y Salí de la cafetería.

**BellaPOV.**

Cuando Alice se fue, me quede con Rose.

-Hey, Bella, y que tal como van tus meses.- dijo Rose, tomando algo de la bandeja.

-Pues, van algo incómodos, no sé, supongo que es normal.- dije hundiendo los hombros.

-Vale, si la verdad no me lo imagino, pero vale.- dijo Rose medio restándole importancia.

-Rose, te puedo preguntar una cosa?.- dije comiendo algo del Muffin.

-Claro.- dijo.

-Tienes algo que decirme?- dije intrigada.- porque está actitud.- dije señalando la atmosfera.

Me miró bajando la mirada.

-Lo lamento, vale?-dijo viéndome.- Es solo que me siento mal extraño a Emmett y a mi bebé.- dijo triste.

-Lo lamento, querida, en verdad.- dije medio acercándome.

-Lo sé y gracias.- dijo sonriéndome.

Iba a preguntarle algo más pero no me dio tiempo a hablar cuando preguntó.

-Como vas con Edward?- dijo.

-Van algo bien, bueno es solo que está lejos, en Canadá, rodando su película, y la verdad me hace mucha falta.- dije bajando la mirada.- Lo necesito conmigo, pero sé que sí se lo pido, dejará todo y vendrá aquí y él en verdad quiere hacer es película.- dije tomando algo de soda.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, regresará pronto.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Aquí están.- gritó la duende entrando a la cafetería.

**AlicePOV.**

Había recorrido gran parte del set para llegar a mi despacho entre y todo estaba en orden.

-esto asusta -dije riéndome y pasando al tras cuarto para agarrar el vestido negro y el verde que quería para Rose.

-bien todo listo vámonos peque-dije moviéndome.

Caminar ya era tedioso, lo odiaba en verdad quería quedarme en algún lugar y descansar.

-un poquito más si?- dije mirando mi vientre.

Voltee a ver a todas partes y no vi a Bells ni a Rose.

-donde estarán estas dos?-dije tratando de localizarlas en mi escasa altura.

Las vi a lo lejos y grite.

-aquí están chicas!, las estaba buscando-dije emocionada.

Pero al momento de alzar el vestido me sentí mal y uno de los chicos que pasaba grito como niña.

-Ah!...Sra. Hale! tiene Agua debajo de usted.- dijo alarmado señalando el piso.

-oh oh! Rose!-grite.

**BellaPOV.**

Rose corrió a ayudar a Alice y yo me levanté de un salto.

-Duende.- grité.- Llamaré al Hospital.- dije cuando sentí un dolor punzante y mortal en mi vientre bajo.

-Carajo.- gruñí. Me sostuve la pancita y empecé a respirar como me dijeron.

-Bella, mira.- dijo la duende desde el hombro de Rose señalando el piso debajo de mí.

Asustada, miré hacia abajo y lo que vi, me paralizó.

Ya era hora.

-NO ME JODAS..!.- gritó Rose mirando al cielo.

-Dios, mío.- susurré.

-Hola, chicas que bueno que las encuentro, hola amor.- dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta de la cafetería.

-EMMETT.- gritó Rose dejando a Alice y abalanzándose contra sus esposo.

-Que linda bienvenida amor.- dijo pícaro el grandote besándola.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras nosotras respirábamos.

-ROSE...!.- gritamos las dos.

-Carajo, Emmett toma a Bella con cuidado y métela al carro, yo llevó a la enana.- dijo Rose autoritaria.

-vale, pero que ha pasado?.- pregunto intrigado y divertido.

-Coño.- suspiré.- estamos inundando la cafetería y me muero del dolor.- farfullé.

Emmett se altero abriendo los ojos y corrió a sujetarme.

-Carajo, hermanita, no puedo creerlo, ya voy a tener a otros enanos con quien jugar.- dijo sonriendo.

-1, 2, 3.- dije medio respirando.- 4, 5, 6. Apúrate Emmett...!.- grité sujetándome el vientre.

**AlicePOV.**

-DEMONIOS ROSE SE SUPONE QUE NO TE TIRAS A EMMETT MIENTRAS TRATO DE TRAER AL MUNDO A TU SOBRINO!.- grité por un nuevo piquete.

Los espasmos de dolor empezaban e imite a Bella. A diferencia de Emmett que prácticamente se quedo como baboso viendo a su hermana, como le decía a Bells. Rose me ayudo a moverme.

-tranquila Al, yo sé que es eso tranquila, respira peque, quieres que lo llame?-dijo ella con sus buenas intenciones.

-dile a ese imbécil que lo necesito ahora mismo!-grite mientras respiraba.

Emmett venia asustado trayendo a Bella, la verdad ella también venia lanzando improperios al aire y todos nos deseaban la mayor felicidad.

-felicidad...demonios duele! –grite.

Rose me subió al auto y a lado puso a Bella, se treparon en la parte delantera con Rose al volante por que Emmett imitaba nuestros ejercicios de respiración estaba probablemente igual de nervioso o quizá más.

-vamos duende, vamos peque ustedes pueden!-dijo Emmett

-Emmett si esa es tu forma de dar animo...CALLATE!-grito Bella.

Reí aunque eso dolió mas.

-ROSE POR FAVOR!-chille desde atrás del carro.

-Em.-dijo rose seria-llámalos ahora o si no…- dejo la frase inconclusa.

Bien, Rose era de utilidad.

**EmmetPOV.**

**Rosie, me dijo que los llamará mientras Bellita y la enana maldecían en la parte de atrás del auto.**

**Cuando llegamos al Hospital, más rápido que cualquier otra cosa, Rose ayudo a las Gordas y yo me quede afuera mientras tomaba el móvil. **

**Marqué el número de Jasper y me lo pegué al oído.**

**-Bueno?- susurro Jasper. **

**-Hey, güerito, solo te llamaba para decirte que tu sexy enana esta por explotar y sacar a tus retoños.- dije riendo. **

**-QUE...!.- gritó Jasper. **

**-Sí, corre están entrando al Hospital yo te llamé para decirte que si no vienes la enana te matará.- dije con convicción. Pues era probable.**

**-CARAJO.- gritó de nuevo.**

**Y lo único que escuche fue el "tu tu tu" de que me había colgado. **

**-Malagradecido.- susurré entrecerrando los ojos viendo el teléfono.**

**Me encogí de hombros y marque el de mi hermano. **

**-Que pasa, Emmett?.- dijo Edward respondiendo al primer timbre.**

**-Hola, Eddie.- dije emocionado.- Solo para decirte que Amm tranquilo vale, le he hablado a Jasper ya y no resulto bien.- dije recordando la llamada.**

**-Habla Emmett, tengo que me están llamando.- dijo exasperado. **

**-Ash, grosero, todavía que te llamo para decirte que Bella acaba de romper bolsa.- dije dolido. **

**-QUE..!.- gritó. **

**-Sé original, Jasper dijo lo mismo.- grité al teléfono. **

**-Puta madre, Emmett, carajo, maldita sea, demonios.- empezó a gritar.**

**-Voy para allá.- dijo sin duda y pensé que me colgaría.- Gracias, Em. Por favor cuida a Bella.- dijo preocupado y colgó. **

**Sonreí, al menos mi hermanito no era tan maleducado como el tarado de Jasper, el sí que se pasaba. Guardé mi móvil en la bolsa y estaba viendo a una enfermera manosearse con un doctor cuando la voz de mi esposa me hizo girarme. **

**-EMMETT.- Escuche que Rosie me llamaba. **

**Entré al Hospital y corrí a lado de mi esposa. **

**AlicePOV.**

-Rose quiero a Jazzy. Por favor-empecé a llorar mientras que la señorita enfermera y Rose nos traían en las cillas de ruedas.

-dejen checo las habitaciones señoras y les digo donde les toca.- dijo la enfermera entrando detrás del mostrador.

-me dijo señora!.-se quejo Bella.

Estábamos mucho más susceptibles a cualquier cambio de humor.

-estamos viejas! y duele!-gritamos Bells y yo.

Rose rodo los ojos y dijo espérame un momento. Se acerco al mostrador mientras nosotras seguíamos con los ejercicios de respiración.

**JasperPOV.**

**Estábamos terminando la primera parte del rodaje del día de hoy y prácticamente estaba agotado, solo quería ver a Alice y estar con esa hermosa pancita, pero por azares del destino me encontraba aquí esquivando a la chica que era la asistente de Peter.**

**Por qué no podía traer gente que a la que no odiara? Suspiré.**

**Me metí al camerino y cerré con llave saque el celular con intención de llamar a Alice, cuando empezó a Sonar el timbre de baby girl. **

**-Emmet ?-susurre a Emmett pues escuchaba voces fuera. **

**-Hey, güerito, solo te llamaba para decirte que tu sexy enana esta por explotar y sacar a tus retoños.- dije riendo.**

**-QUE?.-grite...bebes, Alice,...teniéndolos...ahorita? qué demonios?**

**-Sí, corre están entrando al Hospital yo te llamé para decirte que si no vienes la enana te matará.- dijo seguro.**

**-CARAJO.- gritó de nuevo.**

**Maldición.**

**-Peter! Peter! ven para acá! en este momento-grite. **

**Peter apareció y con cara de desconcertado me dijo:**

**-que paso Jasper?**

**-dile a jane que lo siento que me presento en una semana que se la recompensaré pero Alice esta en labor de parto, seré padre!-grite emocionado.**

**Me coloque la chaqueta y salí corriendo a agarrar el primer carro que hubiera tenía que llegar a tiempo.**

**EdwardPOV.**

**-Eddie querido, prepárate para la otra escena, vale?.-dijo Tanya mientras me aventaba un beso. **

**Gruñí. **

**Mientras me encamine al set y empezamos a grabar sentí mi móvil vibrar. **

**Lo saqué rápido pensando que era Bella. **

**Vi la pantalla y era Emmett. Pensé en no contestarle, pero suspiré. Me giré a mirar y estaban grabando una escena extra donde yo salía hasta el final. **

**-Que paso Em.- le dije rápido. **

**-Hola, Eddie.- dije emocionado.- Solo para decirte que Amm tranquilo vale, le he hablado a Jasper ya y no resulto bien.- dijo.**

**-Habla Emmett, tengo que rodar.- dije exasperado. **

**-Ash, grosero, todavía que te llamo para decirte que Bella acaba de romper bolsa.- dijo como si nada el tarado.**

**-QUE..!.- grité provocando que los que estaban alrededor mío me miraran extrañados.**

**-Sé original, Jasper dijo lo mismo.- grité al teléfono. **

**-Puta madre, Emmett. Maldita sea.- mascullé irritado. **

**Dios...!**

**Mi mujer apunto de dar a luz a mi hijo y yo en Canadá como estúpido aguantando a una tarada como Tanya. Maldición. Debía estar con Bella, ahora, se lo prometí y no me perdería por nada el ver nacer a mí hijo.**

**-Voy para allá.- dije seguro. Haría lo que fuera por llegar a tiempo.- Gracias, Em. Cuida a Bella, por favor.- dije colgando y guardándome el móvil.**

**-Edward que sucede?.- me dijo el director al ver mi rostro y escuchar mi grito.**

**-Eleazar, tengo que irme, lo lamento en verdad pero tengo que llegar a Los Ángeles ahora.- dije tomándolo por los hombros. **

**-Que sucede.- dijo preocupado.**

**-Bella está por dar a luz.- grité. De pronto sentí que me caía el veinte.- CARAJO VOY A SER PAPÁ.- dije emocionado para después reírme. **

**-OH POR DIOS.- dijo Eleazar.- Thomas, lleva a mi amigo al aeropuerto y tú, Dalilah, dile a Patrick que preparé el jet, para Edward. CORRAN CORRAN QUE ESTE HOMBRE ESTÁ POR DAR A LUZ.- dijo Eleazar a todo mundo.**

**-Gracias amigo, te lo agradezco.- le grité mientras corría hacia el auto.**

**-De nada, Edward, Salúdame a Bells. Mucha suerte y FELICIDADES.- gritó despidiéndose de mí con la mano. **

**Me metí al auto y Arrancamos. **

**El conductor se giró a verme porque me carcajee de felicidad. **

**-VOY A SER PAPÁ.- grité al viento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AlicePOV.**

Rose y la enfermera se tardaban y discutían con otra que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Bells tengo miedo-le dije sujetando su mano.

-yo también enana pero estos dos se lo merece-dijo señalándonos las pancitas.

-está bien... demonios quiero a Jasper-dije largándome a llorar.

-yo a Ed.,..pero pero..-dijo bella sorbiéndose la nariz.-vendrán o eso espero.- murmuró para que no la escuchara, pero lo hice.

**JasperPOV.**

**Tan pronto llegamos a la pista me tope con que Charlotte regresaba y dejaba su avión. Le suplique le implore estaba en NY y necesitaba llegar a LA por muy pocas horas que necesitaba el avión.**

**-Charlotte por favor préstamelo-dije señalando al objeto detrás de nosotros.**

**-claro jazz y ahora por qué?.- dijo divertida.**

**-SERE PAPÁ! -Exclame no dándome cuenta de los paparazzi que estaban detrás **

**La turbia de flash se dejo sentir y corrí hacia la cabina.**

**-por favor a Los Ángeles.-dije al piloto.**

**El hombre se rio de verme y le pido a la azafata que me diera un whisky.**

**-por primera vez?.-dijo haciendo que me balanceara al elevar el avión.**

**-si, primera, y es excitante!-dije riendo.**

**-llegaremos pronto señor hale y permítame darle las felicitaciones-sonreí seria papá papá!**

**AlicePOV.**

-Bella no me gusta la cara de Rose con esa tipa-dije respirando tranquilamente.

-ni a mí y menos por que la tipa tiene cara de yo gane-dijo ella.

-chicas, tengo que darles una noticia-dijo rose apretando los labios.

-que pasa Rose?-dije tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-les toca habitación juntas no les darán sus suites están ocupadas dijo haciendo mohín.

**BellaPOV.**

Cuando Rose nos dijo eso. Sentí que me daba otra contracción.

Suspiré.

-TENEMOS QUE HACERLO PELICULA.- gritamos al mismo tiempo para después soltar un alarido.

-Entonces?.- dijo Rose dubitativa.

-Vale, por mí no hay problema, no interesa, mientras logré salir, bien y mi esposo esté conmigo.- masculle sosteniéndome el estomago.

-Vale.- dijo Rose asintiendo.- Hey tú, apúrate llévalas a la habitación, muévete mamacita, que no toleraré que sigan con su incompetencia.- gritó a la enfermera de hace un rato.

La enfermera la miro mal y nos llevaron a Alice y a mí a la habitación.

Nos metieron detrás de unas como cortinas y nos quitamos toda la ropa, con ayuda de Rose y nos pusimos las típicas batitas.

-Emmett.- dijo Rose.- Súbelas a la cama, con cuidado.

Emmett asintió y tomó a la duende con cuidado y la acomodo en la cama.

-Gracias, Em.- dijo Alice con el rostro medio descompuesto.

-Tranquila Hermanita, todo pasará ya le llame al tarado de mi hermano.- dijo sujetándome y subiéndome a la cama.

-Gracias.- le medio sonreí y seguí con mis respiraciones.

**EdwardPOV.**

**Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto baje del auto y corrí a la entrada. **

**De pronto un montón de gente con cámaras y esas cosas me miraron señalándome. **

**Me maldije, por no traer algo para que no me reconocieran.**

**Pero lo deje pasar cuando vi a Dalilah haciéndome señas. **

**-Edward por aquí.- dijo apurada.**

**Corrí y de pronto una maraña negra paso a mi lado.**

**-Edward..!.- gritó. **

**Me giré y vi a mi amiga Kate la hija de Eleazar. **

**-Que gusto.- dijo acercándose. **

**-Hola, Kate, perdona pero llevo prisa.- dije excusándome.**

**-Oh, y ahora?.- dijo intrigada deteniéndose. **

**-PORQUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ.-le grité mientras veía como los paparazzi me tomaban más fotos y me gritaban cosas que no entendía. **

**Corrí y llegué al avión donde me subí y Patrick despegó. **

**-A Los Ángeles, por favor.- le pedí y el sonrió. **

**-Claro, Ed.- dijo girándose.- y Felicidades.-dijo.**

**Sonreí. Demonios, sería papá de un hijito de Bella y mío, sí suena tonto, pero vamos, no es lo mismo verlo en la pansa de tu esposa, ahí guardadito y tranquilo, a tenerlo ya entre mis brazos.**

**AlicePOV.**

-Em.-dije tratando de pedirle que se acercara.

-que paso enana?-dijo el tratando de sonar calmado cosa que era imposible en el oso-

-gracias Em. Por estar acá-dije sonriéndole-ahora por favor podrías traer al bendito medico y decirme cuanto tiempo llevábamos acá?-dije tratando de contener las lagrimas y viendo como Bella respiraba tratando de calmarse.

-llevas hora y media Al y no te preocupes no hay que agradecer, ahorita traigo al médico.- dijo el grandote saliendo.

Emmett desapareció de la sala y me quede con Bella.

-Bells, donde esta Rose?

-fue a ver qué se apresuraran las cosas, y ver cómo van las cosas con los chicos-dijo ella tratando de sonar alegre.

-a la próxima inventamos algo para que ellos los carguen?-dije señalando nuestras pancitas.

-claro

Suspire como demonios habíamos terminado así'

**JasperPOV.**

**paseaba por el avión y no podía mas que ponerme nervioso, mí Alice estaba haya apunto de tener a nuestro bebe y yo en el aire, esto era divino.**

**-disculpe joven, pero una llamada le llega -dijo la azafata dándome el teléfono.**

**-si, bueno?-dije tratando de controlar mis nervios.**

**-VOY A SER PAPA JAZZ!-dijo una voz conocida. Sonreí.**

**-IDIOTA YO TAMBIEN SERE PAPA!-grite igual de alegre.**

**-donde estas?-pregunto Edward con alegría.**

**-en el aire a unos 20, 000 pies de altura y tú?**

**-exactamente iguales!-dijo serio.**

**-nos vemos haya en el lobby del aeropuerto-dije.**

**-no, de hecho tenemos que ver que nos dejen en los hangares y correr hacia el garaje.- dijo meditabundo.**

**-porque?.- pregunté extrañado.**

**-habrá una gran masa de paparazis**

**-joder-susurré- ya se enteraron?.- pregunte preocupado.**

**-creo que si, jazz falta poco nos vemos amigo.- dijo despidiéndose.**

**Dos horas en el aire, bien faltaba poco. Suspiré.**

**EdwardPOV. **

**Mientras me sentaba en el sillón mullido del avión recordé llamar a Carlisle. Tomé mi móvil y marqué el numero de mi padre.**

**-Bueno.- contesto.**

**-Papá, hey, te llamo para decirte que acaban de ingresar a Bella en el Hospital, por favor encárgate.- dije preocupado.**

**Confiaba en mi padre y sabía que así mi hijo y mi mujer estarían en buenas manos.**

**-Oh, Por Dios.- dijo Sorprendido.- Vale, en 20 minutos estoy con Bella hijo, solo termino una sutura.- dijo seguro.**

**-Bien, muchas gracias.- dije aliviado.**

**-Edward, donde estas?- pregunto mi padre. **

**-A 21, 000 pies de altura, papá, de camino a LA.- dije.**

**-Oh, bien, tranquilo, yo cuido de mi nieto y de mi hija.- dijo feliz.- Gracias.**

**-A ti. Nos vemos en un rato.- dije colgando.**

**Después de llamar a mi padre llame a mi amigo Jasper para ver que tal estaba. Le conté emocionada sobre que iba a ser papá y me dijo que el también, platicamos un momento de nuestra situación y después colgué.**

**Después de llamar a Jasper me acerque a la cabina. **

**-Patrick, cuánto tiempo falta?.- le pregunte. **

**-Tranquilo de hecho, para volar de Canadá a los Ángeles vamos con buen tiempo como en unos 45 minutos más.- Dijo moviendo el volante. **

**Suspiré. **

**-Vale, gracias. **

**Me fui a sentar y sentí mi móvil vibrar. **

**-Hola?**

**-DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁS?.- grito una furica Rose. **

**-En el aire, querida, algo que te lleve?- pregunte rodando los ojos.- Estoy a 45 minutos Rose. **

**-Ok, tú esposa y tu hermana están en labor de parto ahorita el médico entró para checar la dilatación. Apresurarte Edward. Bella te necesita.- dijo.**

**-Lo sé, créeme Rose, lo sé.- dije suspirando.- Carlisle llegará en cualquier momento para que cheque a Bella, el atenderá el parto. **

**-Bien, solo apresúrate.- dijo seria.**

**Colgué y rogué al cielo que Jasper y yo llegáramos a tiempo. **

**BellaPOV. **

Estaba haciendo mis respiraciones mientras veía a Alice retorcerse.

-Coño, Alice respira, así.- dije viéndola y respirando.- Te ayudará créeme.

Ella asintió y me miró mientras respiraba igual que yo.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Mc Grady y las atenderé.- dijo un hombre alto de bata blanca entrando por la puerta.

-Vale por favor dese prisa.- dijo la duende.

Asintió y se acercó a verla.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas y después dijo:

-Bueno, Sra. Cullen, todo perfecto solo le faltan 5 cm de dilatación.- dijo mirándola.

Alice suspiró.

-Vale, mientras me puede dar algo para el dolor?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro, Claire, dale una pastilla a la Sra..- dijo mientras la enfermera se acercaba a Alice.

Se acercó a mí y me abrió las piernas y después de asomo.

-Sra. Hale, usted está en las misma condiciones, solo tendremos que esperar un poco más.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Suspiré.

-Ella es la Sra. Hale, yo soy Cullen.- lo miré sin dejar de hacer mis respiraciones.

Asintió y salió de la habitación.

La enfermera me dio una pastilla y sentí que mi pequeño se calmaba un poco.

-Amor, donde estás.- susurré.

Sentí como mis ojos se acuaban. Quería a mi esposo conmigo y lo quería ahora.

**AlicePOV.**

-bien, lo han hecho de nuevo Bella-dije tratando de reír.

-si duende, si.-me dijo pero estaba fuera de este mundo.

-descuida si ?, ya vienen en camino, yo se que vienen -dije Dios Jasper donde estas?

**JasperPOV.**

**El piloto me mando hacia los asientos y me abroche el cinturón estábamos a dos minutos de bajar y ver a mi Alice y mi bebé.**

**-Sr. Hale lo trasladaremos inmediatamente al parking-dijo la azafata.**

**-Podríamos por favor esperar a mi cuñado?, el viene en un vuelo en el mismo tiempo que yo creo.- dije mirando por la ventanilla.**

**-se refiere el otro jet privado?, ambos bajaran al mismo tiempo , pero la Srta. Vulturi dejo una camioneta a su disposición si la requiere y por donde la puso, creo que es su mejor opción.- dijo amablemente. **

**Suspire.**

**El jet dio las primeras señales de estar aterrizando y la emoción volvió a embargarme estábamos más cerca, más cerca.**

**Dio un último empujón hacia delante y correteo por la autopista- disculpe hacia dónde vamos?**

**-el piloto comunico donde se encuentra el hangar que les prepararon en este tiempo, descuide.- dijo mientras me sonreía cálidamente. **

**Rápidamente el avión entro en un cuarto gigante lo bastante alto y oscuro para que bajara, del otro lado el avión donde venia Edward hizo lo mismo, la azafata abrió la puerta y me lance por las escalinatas rápidamente.**

**-Hey Ed !.-le grite a mi cuñado- a la camioneta hermano!**

**EdwardPOV****.**

**Cuando aterrizamos baje corriendo agradeciéndole a Patrick por el aventón **

**Me sonrió y me gritó un "SUERTE"**

**-Hey, Ed.!.- grito Jasper bajando.- A la camioneta Hermano. **

**Le sonreí y corrimos hacia la camioneta negra que estaba aparcada en la entrada. **

**Vimos como un montón de paparazis se empezaban a arremolinar. **

**-Vamos, hermano, corre.- le inste mientras corríamos más rápido aventándonos en la camioneta.**

**-Edward, Jasper.- gritaban todos aporreando la camioneta.- ES CIERTO QUE BELLA Y ALICE ESTAN POR DAR A LUZ..!- gritó otro. **

**Me asusté, eran demasiados reporteros, lo más seguro es que movieran la camioneta. Me giré a ver al conductor.**

**-Por favor, apresúrese.- le dije al chofer mientras Jasper le daba la dirección. **

**Tomé el teléfono y marque al celular de Bella.**

**-Hola.- contesto una Rose contrariada. **

**-Rose, pásame a Bella ahora.- le exigí. **

**-Claro.- dijo para que después no escuchara nada más.**

**BellaPOV.**

Estaba ahogándome con las contracciones y el llanto.

El no podía dejarme, no podía era nuestra primer bebé, nuestro hijo, nuestro.

Estaba sollozando cuando sentí que Rose entraba aventando la puerta y me veía emocionada.

-Bella, es Edward.- dijo tendiéndome mi móvil.

-Edward?.- pregunte.

-Amor, mi vida, tranquila.- dijo Edward del otro lado.

-EDWARD CULLEN, DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁS?- grité enojada aparte de una nueva contracción.

-Tranquila, amor estoy en la camioneta, ya vamos para allá, tranquila, te prometo que estaré para ti ahí, perdóname, por Dios, ya vamos, tranquila, mi vida, respira.- Dijo contrariado mientras escuchaba como hacia los ejercicios de respiración que yo hacía antes.

**AlicePOV.**

-Edward? Rose segura?-dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

-si peque, y si viene el también el tarado de mi hermano.- dijo sonriendo.

Suspire. Jasper estaba cerca Jasper estaba cerca.

-demonios Bella dile que duele y quiero a mi hombre!-grite.

Bella se miraba feliz por el teléfono y según lo que escuche en mi martirio venían en 15 minutos.

-lo quiero acá en 10 Bella diez!-grite.

-Sras. El médico vendrá a hacerles revisión-dijo la enfermera.

-lárgate-le dijo Rose y yo reí despacio para evitar un espasmo.

**BellaPOV.**

Después de que Rose corriera a la enfermera yo seguí hablando con mi esposo.

-Amo, ya casi llegamos estamos a una cuadras, vale?.- dijo Edward mientras veía como entraba el médico a la sala.

-Ok, amor.- dije respirando.- Pero apresúrate porque ya no puedo más y Alice no está mejor que yo.- dije viendo a mi amiga que se retorcía en la cama.

El médico revisó a Alice y le hizo una seña a la enfermera.

-Permítame, Sra. Cullen.- dijo el médico mientras me veía a los ojos y enterraba la cabeza debajo de la bata que tenía puesta.

Asentí.

A los pocos minutos el me miró y llamo a la otra enfermera.

-Bueno ya están en las condiciones, vamos a intervenirlas.- dijo el médico.

Me tensé.

Edward todavía no llegaba.

-No doctor, aún no, necesito a mi esposo.- dije con asustada.

-Sra. Cullen, si no procedemos ahora el bebé se puede asfixiar.- dijo el médico.

Suspiré y asentí.

Nos acomodaron en la sala de parto y empezaron a llegar los doctores con batas azules y las manos en alto.

Él médico que nos había revisado entro igual vestido y detrás de él venía Carlisle.

Quién me sonrió.

-Hola, Bella.- dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la frente.

-Hola.- dije triste.

-Déjenme pasar, demonios. Rose.!.- se escucharon que gritaban.

-Edward?.- dije reconociendo su timbre de voz.

Me giré a ver a Rose que estaba a lado de Alice y le suplique con la mirada.

Ella salió y grito un par de cosas y lo siguiente que vi fue sus bellos ojos verdes y la son llena de amor que me dedicaba.

-Edward.- jadeé-.

**AlicePOV.**

Cuando el doctor dijo que estábamos listas mire a rose con preocupación

Bella estaba entretenida en el teléfono con Edward pero yo estaba atenta a lo que decían los médicos.

Realmente el caso nuestro era un tanto singular, no habían habitaciones y no habían quirófanos es que acaso este hospital no tenía nada?

-Rose-dije volteando a ver a mi cuñada-Por favor si viene Jasper has lo posible por que pase...y si no viene por favor entra con migo-dije al borde de las lagrimas

Rose apretó mi mano y asintió decidida.

Buscaba por todos lados aquella mata de cabellos rubios pero no lo veía por ninguna parte es que acaso no pensaba llegar a tiempo?

Suspire y con todo el dolor que tenia aun conservaba esperanzas estúpido cierto?

-Demonios alguien llame al pediatra para el quirófano 5!-grito un medico adelante.

y temblé de miedo cuando empezaron a acomodarnos en una habitación de quirófano grande, pero muy fría. Los médicos entraban médicos salían y aun así nos acomodaron a bella y a mí con los monitores correspondientes.

-esta cómoda Sra. hale?-pregunto una enfermera.

-lo mas que puedo estar en una situación como esta-dije tratando de sonreír y contener las lágrimas

-Bella joder! déjenme pasar!-escuche la voz de Edward

Y si Edward estaba acá significaba que Jasper también.

-Sr hale! no puede entrar sin estar desinfectado pase a ese cuarto y en cuanto a usted señor Cullen pase a ese otro ahí podrán darles lo necesario.- dijo la enfermera alarmada.

-Rose ahora lo necesito!-grite.

Y los médicos me voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca.

-Sra. respire tranquilamente-

-oh no ! no me vas a sedar! Jasper Hale mueve tu trasero a esta sala!-grite desesperada. Y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca el entraba a la habitación corriendo a mi lado.

-shh tranquila pequeña y usted-dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermera que traía una inyección-aleje eso de mi esposa y póngase a trabajar quiero a mi hijo o hija bien! -me beso en la frente y le sonreí.

-ahora todo puede ser perfecto-dije.

-bien en cuanto me empieces a maldecir intentare recordar esas palabras.- dijo preocupado.

Quise reír pero una contracción me golpeo con un dolor indescriptible.

-ya viene!-gritaron.

**BellaPOV.**

El médico mando a Edward al cuarto de donde había salido él.

Carlisle me sonrió y se posiciono enfrente de mí.

-Tú me asistirás?.- pregunte.

-Claro, querida quiero ser el primero en cargar a mi nieto.- dijo sonriendo.

Me sonrió y le devolví la son pero parecía más mueca que otra cosa.

Seguí suspirando.

Cuando Edward entro corriendo de nuevo a la habitación venía con la ropa azul que todos los doctores, pero sin guantes.

-Edward.- suspiré.

-Amor, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, a tu lado.- suspiro y me beso en los labios.

Le correspondí el beso pero de pronto gemí fuerte en su boca y sin querer mordí su labio inferior.

-Carajo.- mascullé.

Mientras el gemía de dolor.

-Los siento.- dije después mientras hacia círculos con mis manos en mi vientre.

-Tranquila, no se compara con lo que estás pasando tú.- me miro apenado.

-Bien Bella, vamos, ya vamos a empezar a trabajar, ok?- dijo Carlisle mientras acomodaba mis piernas en los extremos de la camilla.

Asentí.

-Edward ponte detrás de mí ahora.- masculle.

El me miró desconcertado.

-1, 2, 3, Puja, Bella.- dijo mi suegro.

Apreté mis puños y contraje los músculos sintiendo como se me partía la cadera y algo presionaba mi vientre.

-Argh.-grité mientras respiraba.- Edward ahora, detrás de mí.- dije para volver a pujar.

El rápidamente y con cuidado se puso detrás de mí en la cama y me sostuvo.

-Un poco más Bella, vamos.- dijo Carlisle.

-Ya no puedo.- dije mientras sentía que se me cerraban los ojos.- estoy cansada, por favor.- rogué.

Aun lado escuche como Alice gritaba.

-Maldita sea Hale, no te podías esperar, verdad?- dijo para que después un suspiro se escuchará.

Medio sonreí.

Edward Acaricio mi rostro y me beso los labios.

-Amor, te necesito, vamos un poco más, sí?- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano.

Contraje de nuevo los músculos y sentí como mi vagina de desgarraba.

-DIOS...! CULLEN, MALDITA SEA EDWARD.!..- grité.

El me miró y acariciaba mi espalda.

-Otra más Bella vamos.- me decía.

Lo miré con odio.

-Carajo, duele Edward tu como no lo pasas.- dije entre pujidos.

-Ya casi, Bells, ya lo tengo vamos vamos.- dijo Carlisle.

Negué con la cabeza pero pujé de nuevo.

Un llanto tan dulce inundo la habitación me alcé la vista y lo vi, un pequeño costalito rosado en las manos de mi suegro.

-Mí bebé.- susurre sin fuerzas.

Suspiré y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-BELLA...!.- gritó Edward alarmado.

**AlicePOV.**

-Hola Alice, soy el Doc. Benjamín y hoy tengo el placer de recibir a tu hijo o hija en el mundo.

El doctor por demás se me hacia amable y tierno podía confiarle esa ardua tarea.

-ahora Alice, ya viene tu bebe, creo que es un poco apresurado el bebe.-dijo contrariado el médico.

-tal cual la madre-dijo Jasper.

-cállate! que por ti estoy así!

-Alice a la cuenta de tres empiezas a pujar tan fuerte como puedas entendido?-dijo el doctor.

-bien-dije contrayendo la cara.

-1,2,3 ya Al.!-grito el médico.

Empecé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas y sentía como algo se movía en su propia lucha por salir de mí.

Suspire y me deje caer hacia atrás.

-bien Al, te voy a pedir que lo vuelvas a hacer con cuidado si?-dijo el médico.

-maldita sea Hale no te podías esperar cierto?, tenias que embarazarme tan pronto!.- grité sintiendo como la cadera se me rompía.

Jasper solamente me acariciaba el cabello.

-no aleja tus manos por que por ellas bien cedí ante tu paquete!-grite mientras pujaba.

El doctor reía y me alentaba a continuar

-pero por tu culpa Jasper Hale! en la vida me vuelves a tocar!-grité.

Seguí pujando dos veces más, cuando el doctor dio una buena y alentadora noticia.

-estas en el aro de fuego Alice una mas y tendrás la razón de su manoseo entre tus manos-dijo riendo el doctor.

-usted no se atreva a llamar así a mi hijo o lo castro inmediatamente doctor!-dije gritando furiosa.

El pobre hombre se puso blanco y me dijo que pujara.

Jasper se coloco detrás de mí y me dio sus manos, las apreté cuando puje hasta que sentí como algo salía de mí y no tenía más sensaciones de presión.

Un llanto inundo la habitación y vi como el doctor limpiaba a la bebé.

-Jasper quieres cortar el cordón?-dijo tendiéndole las tijeras quirúrgicas.

Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que yo se dirigió hacia el doctor y cortó el cordón

**EdwardPOV.**

**Después de que Bella pujo por última vez. Vi como mi padre sostenía un pequeño bultito entre sus manos y mi esposa se dejaba caer hacia atrás cansada recostándose en mi pecho. Era preciosa incluso así con su rostro humedecido y sus mejillas más rojas aún por el esfuerzo.**

**Susurró un poco y calló dormida.**

**-Mí bebé.- dijo antes de dormirse.**

**-Hijo, ven a cortar el cordón.- dijo mientras le pasaban unas tijeras quirúrgicas. **

**Asentí y deje a Bella en la camilla. **

**Me erguí y vi al pequeño pedazo de mí llorando y rojito por el esfuerzo y el líquido. Estaba pegajoso, pero era lo mejor que había visto. Sentí como mi corazón se hincho incluso más que cuando veía a mi esposa y sabía que eso no se comparaba con nada. **

**Era diferente, pues al verlo un sentimiento que ya estaba ahí surgió, simplemente, como sí nada, pero ya lo amaba. **

**Sentí como mi corazón se encogía. Tomé las tijeras y corté el cordón tratando de contener las lágrimas.**

**Mi padre se lo paso a la enfermera y lo seguí. Lo estaban limpiando, Cuando de pronto me giré a ver a mi esposa pues un incesante pitido inundo el ambiente.**

**Bella estaba en la camilla laxa, como sin vida y el aparatito vital pitaba sin detenerse. **

**-BELLA.- grité aterrado. **

**Dios, no.**

**-Edward no te acerques.- dijo mi padre mientras la acomodaba.- Le vamos a hacer una cesárea, parece que no solo es uno.- dijo preocupado. **

**-Doctor, Gerandy ayúdeme por favor.- dijo mientras pasaban la mesita de las herramientas. **

**Mi esposa seguí inconsciente. **

**-Carlisle.- dije sin creerlo.**

**-Tranquilo hijo, te doy mi palabra que tú hijo y tu esposa se van a salvar. **

**Tomé unos guantes y corrí a lado de Bella. Tomé su mano y vi como colocaban una pequeña pantalla de tela azul en su pecho. **

**Pero yo podía ver como mi padre abría su vientre. Mi corazón latió desbocado no quería perder a mí esposa, era una gran mujer, la adoraba, solo con ella había conocido algo verdadero en mí vida aparte de mis padres. **

**Acaricié su cabello y le di un beso en la frente mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. **

**-Te necesito, Bella, los dos te necesitamos.- dije con el corazón encogido. **

**AlicePOV.**

-doctor que pasa-dije volteando a ver como Edward corría de un lado a otro.

-te diré pequeña que tu amiga se llevara una sorpresa y doble desvelo -dijo mientras me terminaban de limpiar y me preparaban para pasarme a otra camilla.

-quiero ver a mi bebe-dije.

-la bebe del Sr. Hale, esta por halla.- dijo el hombre señalando a lo lejos.

Y por un momento vi como Jasper sostenía un bultito con adoración.

**JasperPOV.**

En cuanto corte el cordón supe que ella ya no era dependiente de Alice, sino que ahora también formaba yo parte del paquete, era lo más emocionante, lo más feliz, lo único en lo que podía enfocar mis ojos.

Ella lloraba y movía sus diminutas manitas molesta y agitaba sus piececitos, la enfermera la limpiaba y la arreglaba para poder dármela.

Ella únicamente estaba molesta y me pregunte si la mujer estaba haciendo bien el trabajo.

Voltee a ver a Alice pero ella me hizo un ademan que siguiera en lo que terminaban de limpiarla.

Me gire por completo a la nueva razón de mi existencia, la que compartiría con su madre y bostezo.

-quiere cargarla Sr. hale?-dijo la enfermera riendo de mi expresión y como no hacerlo si estaba como idiotizado por la pequeña.

-enserio yo?-dije como estúpido pero no tome importancia.

-si señor usted su padre, no?.- dijo la enfermera como preguntándome.

Y la realidad me golpeo por completo yo ya era padre de esta pequeña. La cargué con sumo cuidado era pequeñita, tal como Alice, pequeñita.

Suspire

La meneé un poco quedándose dormida en mis brazos, podía pasar así la eternidad.

-vamos con mama-dije bajito.

Me acerque a Alice cuando esta ya estaba en la camilla y le bese los labios.

-gracias por este precioso regalo.- dije a lo cual ella me sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogo

**EdwardPOV.**

**Mi padre se movía rápido y de pronto escuche que el monitor vital volvía a sonar momentáneamente. **

**Miré como mi padre sacaba otro bultito incluso más delgado y pequeño que el primero y lo sostenía en el aire. **

**Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. **

**-Bella está bien, hijo ven aquí y saluda a tu pequeña.- dijo moviendo la cabeza. **

**-Mi p-pequeña?.- dije atontado. **

**-Sí, hemos sido víctimas del gemelo escondido.- dijo mientras los demás doctores reían. **

**Lo deje pasar y me acerque con las tijeras de nuevo y corte el cordón. **

**La enfermera se llevo a mi hijita a limpiar y yo fui tras ella. **

**-Mi niño.- dije mientras acariciaba la pequeña manita de mi hijo. **

**Se removía incomodo un poco y me veía curioso. **

**-Hola, guapo.-dije para después reír.**

**-Edward?.- dijo mi padre detrás de mí. **

**-Como está Bella?- pregunté alarmado. **

**-Está perfecto, ahora la pasaremos a otra habitación, vale?- dijo mientras nos señalaba y se quitaba el gorro y los guantes manchados de sangre.**

**Asentí y deje que se llevarán a mi esposa en la camilla mientras yo empujaba la cunita de cristal de mi pequeño. **

**La enfermera me dijo que llevaría a mi hija a la habitación en cuanto terminaran. **

**BellaPOV.**

Sentí que me punzaba el vientre. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía más ligera.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron los hermosos ojos de mi esposo.

-Hola.- dijo feliz.

Le sonreí.

-Hola, guapo.- dije

-Me has dado un susto Bella.- dijo reprendiéndome.

Lo miré extrañada.

-Que paso?.- pregunte confundida.- Donde esta mi hijo, está bien?.- dije alarmada. Tratando de pararme.

-SHH, tranquila, nuestros hijos están perfectos.- dijo sonriéndome y empujándome a la cama de nuevo.

-Nuestros?.- dije sorprendida.

Edward río quedamente y se encogió de hombros.

**AlicePOV.**

Me sacaron de la habitación mucho antes que Bella y por lo que pude comprender ella traía doble regalo para Edward

Suspire la cama no era cómoda pero podía soportarla hasta que me dieran de alta.

-pequeña estas bien?-dijo Jasper mientras cargaba a mi hija.

-si jazz pero estoy preocupada por Bells-dije suspirando.

-no te preocupes saldrá adelante ella es fuerte.- dijo reconfortándome.

-Jasper-dije haciendo puchero.

-que paso pequeña?-dijo él mientras se acercaba con la bebe en brazos.

-DAMELA!-dije.

Se río. Me la pasó y se puso triste.

-Jasper ya te diste cuanta de que no solo cuelgas de mi dedito pequeño si no también del de ella?

-y gustoso y feliz lo hago -dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y luego a mí en la cabeza.

-como la llamaremos?-dije haciéndome un ladito para que él se sentara

-no se...esperemos a que abra los ojos y sabremos su nombre.

Jasper empezó a contarme una de sus historias que le contaba su abuelo y la pequeña se removió entre mis brazos.

-que paso peque?-dije.

Ella bostezo y estiro sus manitas haciendo pucheros y abriendo y cerrándolas.

-creo que alguien quiere vernos-dijo Jasper divertido

Empezó como un leve pestañeo y de pronto sus preciosos ojos quedaron al descubierto.

-oh oh!-exclame divertida

**BellaPOV.**

-Edward, que paso?.- dije seria.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se escucho.

-Bella, cómo estás?.- dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

-Bien, pero como es eso que tengo hijos?- pregunte confundida, seguro era broma de Edward.

-Sí, querida, nos paso lo del gemelo escondido.- me dijo como si fuera obvio.- es cuando tienes un par de mellizos, pero solo sabes que es uno, pues el otro está en una bolsa aparte detrás del otro.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida. Dios, tenía dos pequeños.

Asentí.

-Donde están?.- pregunte emocionada.

-Aquí, amor.- dijo Edward acercando dos cunitas de cristal.

-Dios, mío.- me lleve las manos a la boca. Eran preciosos.

Me estiré un poco para tomar a mi pequeña. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello con mis rizos, pero del color bronce, como su padre. Estaba dormida, pero cuando la tomé en brazos se removió un poco y abrió sus pequeños ojitos.

-Shsh.- dije meciéndola un poco.

La acomodé en mi pecho y jugué un poco con su pequeñas manitas. Era tan delicada, tan linda.

Sus ojitos eran de color marrón como los míos y sus mejillitas estaban sonrojadas. Había heredado mi sonrojo.

Al de un rato se había vuelto a quedar dormidita.

Alcé la vista y mi esposo me veía embelesado. Sonreí.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- dije a Edward.

Rápidamente el negó con la cabeza asustado.

-Cárgala, Edward.- dije mientras el me veía con miedo.

-No sé si pueda.- dijo temeroso.

-Vamos, Cullen se hombrecito, así como los hiciste, así ten el valor de cargarlos.- dije mirándolo seria.

Carlisle rió detrás de nosotros.

Edward suspiró y tomó con cuidado a la niña.

Mi pequeña abrió sus ojos y metió su dedito a su boca estirando su otra mano hecha en puño al aire, la cual Edward tomó. Metió su dedo entre los pequeños deditos de mi hija.

-Tiene fuerza.- dijo divertido.

La veía con total adoración, estaba embelesado.

-Wow, me siento celosa de mi hija.- dije.

Edward me miró sin comprender.

-La vez mejor a ella que a mí.- dije haciendo puchero.

El soltó una carcajada.

-Te amo, Swan más que a mi vida.- dijo acercándose a mí y besando mis labios.- Gracias por los mejores regalos que me puedan dar en toda mi vida.- dijo mirándome con amor.

-Gracias a ti, amor, por estar conmigo, y te lo mereces, serás el mejor padre del mundo, pues te ves tan sexy cargando a los niños.- dije guiñándole un ojo.

El solo rió.

-Calla Swan.- dijo besándome de nuevo.

Un llanto nos hizo separarnos.

Mi hijito tenía hambre.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, ya tu madre te alimentará.- dijo acomodando a la niña y pasándome a nuestro hijo.

Me ayudo a acomodarme el pecho para que no lo aplastara y pudiera comer.

Carlisle me enseño como acomodarme para amamantar a mi hijo y que pudiera comer bien.

-Como les vamos a poner.- dije viendo a mi hijo. Tenía los ojos marrones como los de su hermanita, pero su cabello era igual al de Ed. Tenía el mismo cabello revuelto y bronce. Claro un poco más oscuro pero sin llegar a tanto.

Era idéntico a su padre, esos hermosos ojos y el cabello cobrizo como Edward y mi hija, la piel pálida como la de ambos.

-No lo sé, que te parece, Abraham.- dijo despistado.

Arrugue la nariz.

Me giré y vi a Carlisle que nos veía con amor.

-¿Quieres cargar a la niña?- pregunte a lo cual mi suegro me miró emocionado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Vamos, es tu nieta, y gracias a ti estamos aquí.- dije agradecida.

Se acercó y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. La cargaba y la veía emocionado.

-Muchas, gracias.- dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mí.- Gracias por darme a estos maravillosos pequeños.- dijo conmovido.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme estar a lado de tu hijo y hacerlo feliz.- dije mirando a Edward.

Al de un rato un sonidito del bíper de Carlisle, sonó y dijo que tenía una emergencia. Le dio a mi hija a Edward quien se acomodo a mi lado en la cama con mi pequeña en brazos.

-Se llamará Anthony Cullen Swan.- dije mirando con amor a mi esposo.

-Segura? y ella?.- dijo mientras mirábamos a mi pequeña dormidita en sus brazos.

-Sí es lindo, qué opinas?- dije mientras pensaba en el de mi hijita.

-Me gusta pero y sí le ponemos Robert?.- dijo dudoso.

-Vale, entonces será. Robert Anthony Cullen Swan.- dije divertida.

Asintió y beso mis labios.

-Que tal, Carlie.- dije emocionada.

-Carlie?.-pregunto mi esposo.

-Sí, por Carlisle y Charlie.- dije

-Gracias.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla.

Asentí.

-Bien, se llamará entonces Reneesme Carlie Cullen.- dijo emocionada, mirando a su hija.

Asentí.

Bajé la vista a mi pequeño Rob y ya estaba dormido. Se lo pase a Edward y tomé a Nessie acomodándola en mi pecho.

Esto estaba perfecto.

-Se ven tan bellas, las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.- dijo mi esposo tapando a nuestro bebé con su sabanita.

Reí.

-Le voy a decir a Esme que ella no es importante para ti.- dije seria.

El me miro asustado.

Me reí de nuevo.

**AlicePOV.**

-oh oh!...es es!...dios!-grito Jasper

Yo reí divertida la nena tenía una pequeña mata de cabello rubio pero los ojos eran míos y además había hecho mi puchero.

-dios Jasper!-dije riendo.

El pobre la cargo y le empezó a decir todo lo que le compraría y como la cuidaría.

-Jasper entonces ya sabemos el nombre?-exclame divertida

-claro! –grito.

-bien dímelo.-dije cruzando los brazos al ver que mi esposo no dejaba a mi bebe en mis brazos.

-se llamara Elizabeth Alice Hale Cullen. -dijo lleno de orgullo.

Y es que su madre Elizabeth era como la pequeña de ojos azul zafiro y cabello rubio.

-creo que ella se emocionara Jasper.-dije riendo.

La niña volteó a todas partes y empezó a lloriquear.

-creo que te busca Al-dijo pasándomela.

Cuando la tuve en los brazos y nuestros ojos se conectaron la niña se acurruco en mi pecho y pase mi mano por sus mejillas.

-Te amo pequeña -dije riendo.

-iré a preguntar por Bella, las dejo en su primer momento madre e hija y para que después te pongas toda chipi dejare la grabadora encendida.-dijo Jasper.

Encendiendo el aparato y salió del cuarto.

Le lancé un beso e hizo los ademanes de atraparlo.

-te agrada tu papi cierto? tan pequeña y ya lo tienes en tu dedo chiquito, pero quiero que sepas que con mami será un poco diferente.-dije riendo al ver los ojos de mi hija abiertos a la expectativa de todo lo que decía como si pudiera entenderme.

-si un poco diferente porque eres la luz de mi ojos nena, y porque ambas compartiremos a papá, así que quiero que sepas que te cuidaremos mucho y que eres lo mas especial que en nuestra vida nos pudo haber pasado, y a pesar de todo lo que sufrí en el parto y todo lo que le dije a tu padre lo volvería a pasar por tenerte aquí conmigo como estamos ahorita.-dije besándole la cabecita.

La bebe cerro sus ojos y se acurruco, la deje descansar mientras le tarareaba algo y la deje dormir.

**BellaPOV.**

Edward se acomodo en el sofá con Rob en sus brazos. Estuvo jugando con él un buen rato.

Yo miré a mi hija, que me veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Acaricié su mejillita con mis dedos sintiendo la suave y delicada piel.

-No puedo creerlo eres la personita que acabo de conocer y ya has roto record al hacerme amarte con locura.- dije divertida.

-Cierto, igual con este campeón, a mí me costó conquistarte, y a ellos les ha sido tan fácil.- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-No compares amor, a ellos los amo, porque son parte de mí y de ti, nuestros y porque son lo más bello que jamás haya visto, y tú pues era algo mujeriego y obstinado, por eso te costo más.- dije riendo ante su cara de desconcierto.

-Se puede.- dijo Jasper asomando la cabeza.

-Pasa, Jazz.- dije sonriéndole.- Como está la duende?

-Bien está con Elizabeth.- dijo emocionado.

Me reí.

-Le afecta ser padres, no?.- dije divertida

Asintió apenado.

-Vale, me mandaron a ver como estabas, Bella, con eso que aquí este mi amigo le atino bien al sacar doble premio.- dijo mirando a Edward quien se apeno.

Me reí.

-Sí pues nada le costó sacar premio doble pero a ver si piensa igual cuando estemos cuidándolos.- dije divertida a lo cual Jasper no se rió ni Edward.

-Oh, vamos, tranquilos, no es la gran cosa, pero eso sí, aprenderán a cambiar pañales.- los miré seria.

Sus rostros sorprendidos.

Me reí de nuevo.

Al de un rato Jasper se despidió de nosotros.

-Edward ya has avisado a Esme de sus nietos?- le pregunte seria.

Me miró abriendo enorme los ojos.

-Corre Cullen, llámale a mi suegra, si no dirá que soy una mala nuera.- dije haciendo que ambos riéramos.

Edward sacó el móvil y llamo a mi suegra mientras yo jugaba con Nessie un poco. No tardo nada en llenarse la habitación.

-ENANA..!- gritó Emmett entrando en la habitación haciendo que mi hija se asustará, pero no lloró, solo sollozo un poco.

-Emmett, calla.- dijo Edward serio.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí.

-Es preciosa, Bella.- dijo acariciando su mejillita.- Vaya veo que el tarado de mi hermano es muy precoz.- dijo riendo.

-Calla, Emmett.- dijo Esme con Rob en sus brazos.- Gracias por esto, son maravillosos.- dijo emocionada.

Asentí.

-Oh, vamos, mamá te acusaré con mi hija y le diré que ya no la quieres porque mis sobrinitos la han desbancado.- dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

Reímos.

-A tu hija, la amo Emmett, al que estoy pensando seriamente en desbancar es a ti.- dijo mi suegra divertida ante la mirada sorprendida de Emmett.

Esto sería divertido.

**1 AÑO DESPUÉS.**

-Amor, donde está la mamila.- gritó Edward desde la sala.

-Está en la cocina, en la encimera.- le grité mientras terminaba de ponerle el vestidito a Nessie.

-Listo, hermosa como siempre.- dije besando su frente.

La miré y me sonrió.

La acomodé en mis brazos y bajamos.

-Se ven preciosas.- dijo Edward mientras me besaba los labios y besaba la frente de nuestra hija.

-Vale, mejor nos vamos porque si no la duende nos va a matar.- dije estremeciéndome.

-Ok.

Edward tomó a nuestro hijo y nos metimos al auto.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de los niños, sí de todos, recuerdan que nacieron el mismo día?

Todos cumplían un año.

Edward se estaciono en la parte de enfrente del restaurant y bajamos.

Cargue a Rob en mis brazos y la andadera la llevaba en la mano y Edward llevaba al hombro la pañalera de los dos.

Cuando íbamos a entrar, unos flashes nos sorprendieron.

-Dios, Edward los niños.- dije alarmada.

-Tranquila.- susurró acercándose a mí.

Esta era nuestra primera aparición en público con los pequeños, pues antes las reuniones las hacíamos en la casa o en la casa de mis suegros, y eran privadas. Así que los medios no se enteraban.

Pero esta vez, nos habían sorprendido.

-Edward!, Bella!.- gritaron los paparazis mientras nos rodeaban.

-Que se siente ser padres?.- pregunto una.

-Es cierto que nacieron enfermos?.- dijo otra a lo que yo me alarmé.

-Por favor Señores, les ruego se retiren pues esto es un evento privado y los pequeños aun no pueden estar bajo estas situaciones.- salió Emmett en nuestra ayuda.

-Les prometo que se hará una rueda de prensa, pero ahora, les ruego me permitan festejar con mi esposa y familia este evento.- dijo Edward propiamente a lo que los reporteros asintieron.

Los paparazis salieron y se fueron alejando.

-Bella.- gritó Rose.

-Rose.- la abracé.

-Amor, perdona, pero Nessie se hizo.- me miró Edward afligido.

-Vamos Cullen cámbiala tú, ya te enseñe como.- reí ante el recuerdo.

_**Flashback. **_

**-Bella la niña huele mal, segura que la bañaste bien?.- dijo cargando a Nessie. **

**Rodé los ojos. **

**-Claro, Edward a ver.- la tomé en brazos dejando a Rob en la cama con su mamilita. **

**La acosté y cheque el pañal. **

**-Solo se hizo, toma un pañal y cámbiala.- dije.**

**-Amm amor, nunca he cambiado a un niño.- dijo apenado. **

**-No es difícil, trata.- dije instándolo. **

**Suspiro y se perdió con Nessie en el baño a la hora no salía del baño me preocupe. **

**-Edward, amor, están bien?.- pregunte tocando levemente. **

**No me respondió.**

**Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me sorprendió. **

**Edward estaba lleno de talco igual que Nessie quien tenía el pañal mal puesto y el sucio estaba estrellado en el suelo. **

**-Dios, Cullen, vamos.- dije aguantando la risa. **

**-A ver.- dije tomando el pañal limpio y las manos de Edward. **

**-Lo siento amor.- dijo apenado. **

**-Descuida mira, es así.- dije quitándole el pañal.- La limpias con la toallita una vez quitaste el pañal sucio, le pones talco, la cremita para la rozadura y le puchas aquí y aquí para que se fije.- dije mientras terminaba. **

**Me miró asombrado como si hubiera hecho un truco de magia. **

**Me reí. **

**-Eres tan sexy cambiando un pañal.- dijo besando mi lóbulo. Me tensé.**

**-Calla y lleva a la niña a dormir y luego te sigo enseñando como quitarle la ropita a los niños.- dije divertida besando sus labios.**

**Me tomó de las nalgas apretándolas y una de sus manos la metió en el interior de mi pantalón. Gruñí. **

**Su lengua era deliciosa. **

**Hubiéramos seguido de no ser por las risitas de mi hija. Me avergoncé y le pegue en el hombro juguetona a Edward. **

**-Corre Cullen y así continuamos con esto.- dije mordiendo su labio. **

**Se río y se llevo a Nessie.**

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

**AlicePOV.**

-Jasper ya está listo todo?-dije desde la habitación de la niña.

-si Alice, la organizadora junto con el coordinador del evento ya dieron luz verde para que todos empiecen a llegar como estas tu pequeña?-dijo entrando en la habitación.

-bien, esta pequeñita se porta bien con mamá-dije riendo y provocándole las risas porque me acercaba a su pancita.

La niña reía de una manera melodiosa y Jasper se quedaba hipnotizado.

-a veces siento que podría ponerme celosa-dije riendo.

-claro que no tu eres el amor de mi vida junto con ella...ambas son el motivo de que viva-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

Senté con cuidado a la pequeña y esta movió sus manitas hacia Jasper.

-creo que eres su preferido, pero cuando venga el niño ya verás la revancha hale!-dije riendo y caminando hacia el baño.

-Al...crees que soy buen padre?-dijo este sentándose con ella en la cama de nosotros.

-porque lo dices jazz?

-no lo se...ella está creciendo tan rápido me da miedo-dijo.

-te dan celos que son otra cosa.-dije seria.

**BellaPOV.**

Edward asintió y nos metimos al restaurant.

Estaban todos los chicos, mis amigos del set, los de Edward y la familia, los amigos de Alice y Jasper y algunos niños.

Edward me beso los labios y se fue al baño.

Me acomode en una mesa y deje a Rob en la sillita para bebés.

Le puse el cinturoncito y lo mecí para que se durmiera un rato.

Estaba platicando con Rose sobre su hija cuando de pronto unos gritos de señoras se escucharon.

Me puse de pie y vi que venía del baño. Me alarmé y deje a Rob con Rose y me fui al baño.

Las mujeres salían asustadas.

-Que sucede?- alcance a preguntar a una, pero no me respondió.

Entré y vi a mi esposo solo con Nessie en el cambia bebes y la estaba arreglando con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Que paso?- dije desconcertada.

-Nada, amor es solo que no sabía que en el baño de hombres no hubiera un cambia bebés.- dijo avergonzado.- así que me metí aquí y me miraron asustadas y salieron corriendo.- dijo mientras metía a Nessie en el porta bebe.

No lo pude resistir y me carcajeé.

-No te rías.- me dijo mirándome serio.

Lo tome en mis brazos y me colgué a su cuello.

-No te enfades, vale?- dije besando su labios que salían en un puchero adorable.- es solo que es muy cómico, lo lamento, ok? Pero aún así te ves sexy cambiando a nuestra hija en el baño de señoras.- dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Me devolvió el beso y afianzo más su agarre en mis caderas.

-Te amo, Swan.- dijo separándose y uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Yo también te amo, Cullen, gracias por esto.- dije volviéndolo a besar.

Esto era perfecta la vida que siempre quise, con mis amigos, mi esposo, y mis hijos.

Nos quedaban muchas más cosas que vivir como estas y las esperaba con ansia y con amor, pues sabía que con Edward Cullen todo lo que me sucediera sería maravilloso.

**AlicePOV.**

-NO TENGO CELOS!-exclamo Jasper

La niña lo volteo a ver y se paro como pudo. Bueno con ayuda de Jasper lo vi y reí.

-está bien amor-dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Cuando de pronto escuche un "muack" y voltee a ver. La niña estaba dándole su versión de un "beso" a su padre

-ya vez Jazzy?, por el momento y en mucho tiempo serás su único chico-dije parándome a tomar una foto de eso.

-gracias Allie, gracias Elice-dijo el mirando a nuestra hija.

Me reí por el gracioso sobre nombre y le dije.

-apúrate Jazz! tenemos que ir al restaurante.

Jasper se encargo de meter a la niña en el auto y de que en todo el transcurso fuera tranquila, pero la niña era en cierta manera como nosotros dos. Tenía cierto gusto por escoger su ropa aun siendo tan pequeña pero amaba cuando jazz le contaba historias sobre sujetos que no conocía

-lista Allie?

-claro jazz ahora entremos.

Los paparazis habían acampado prácticamente a las afueras de aquel restaurante pero Jasper logro que los esquiváramos perfectamente.

-Allie cariño!.-grito Rose con una niña entre sus brazos.

-Rose y Rosie! como están?-dije sosteniendo a mi sobrina mientras Rose hacia lo mismo con la suya.

-están preciosas Allie, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños muñeca!-dijo Emmett tratando de abrazar a todos con sus brazos.

-Emmett!-gritamos riéndonos

Colocamos a las niñas en un corral y ellas empezaron a jugar juntas.

Elizabeth Alice todavía no hablaba eran balbuceos y ceceos, por eso nos sorprendió cuando grito.

-Mamá! Dod!-dijo señalando a Bella que entraba con el niño.

Reí.

-Jazz preocúpate por Robert.-le dije riendo.

Jasper se puso blanco y me acerque a mi suegra por lo que Bella se quedo con Rose más tarde la saludaría.

**BellaPOV.**

Salimos con nuestro hijo que estaba en el regazo de Rose.

-Hola, guapo.- dije besándolo.

-Oa.- dijo sonriéndome son sus ojitos preciosos brillando emocionado.

Edward se sentó con nuestra hija y empezó a jugar con ella.

-mami.- dijo Rob.

Lo miré a los ojos.

-Que pasa mi vida?

-Pipí.- dijo apretándose su pancita.

-Vale, vamos.- dije tomando su manita.

Lo metí al baño de señoras con los ojitos tapados y lo acomode en el cubículo.

Se acomodo y se puso a cantar como su papá.

Me reí.

Cuando salió a lavarse las mujeres se le acercaban mucho y me decían:

-Qué guapo hombrecito.

Sentía que algo me molestaba.

Salimos y cuando nos acercamos a la mesa Alice ya había llegado.

Nos sorprendimos cuando Eli dijo mamá y el nombre de mi pequeño.

Lo metí al corral donde estaban todos y Rob le dio un besito a Eli, y la abrazó.

-wow Creo que Jasper será tu consuegro.- dijo Rose riendo.

A lo cual yo también reí.

-Cállate, Rose.- gruñó Jasper.

-Oh, vamos estás diciendo que mi hijo no es bueno para tu hija?.- pregunte dolida.

-No, es que, Bella, no no es eso, yo.- dijo nervioso.

-Vamos, Jazz, te entiendo, pero créeme, mejor que sea mi hijo que otro de fuera, aunque eso lo deciden ellos no tú, por eso aprovecha los momentos con ella, si no mira a Edward.- dije señalando a mi esposo que jugaba con Nessie en un rinconcito del corral.

**AlicePOV.**

Me reí por la reacción de Jasper pero el simplemente atino a bajar la cabeza, me senté en sus piernas y lo abrace.

-tranquilo si? falta mucho y es tu niña y como dijo Bella mejor Rob que otro...además tu eres el favorito de ella-dije besándolo en la mejilla.

-hay Allie!-dijo casi llorando el pobre.

-shh nada de "hay Allie", tranquilo no te preocupes ella todavía no es una quinceañera con un montón de adolescentes revoltosos siguiéndola-

Cuando dije esto Jasper nada mas atino abrazarme más fuerte y ponerse a llorar.

-Jasper no crees que estas un poco sentimental?-dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-ni que estuvieras embarazada de nuevo Allie! recuerda sus ataques de pánico!-dijo Emmet riendo.

oh oh!... sonreí.

-Emmet recuerda que tu también tienes una niña y para que veas el hijo de Eleazar la esta abrazando-dije para provocarlo.

Emmett salto y fue a garrar a su hija.

-voy con la niña-dijo riendo Jasper

-papi papi! cadgame-dijo Elice peque riendo.

Era chistoso ver a esos hombres guapos, seguros y sexys teniendo un momento de papitis aguda.

-ves lo que pasa cuando hay niñas?-dijo rose riendo al ver que su hijo le decía al hijo de Eleazar que no se acercara a su hermanita.

-dios en que nos metimos!-dijo Bella provocando las risas de todos en la mesa.

**BellaPOV.**

**Todos reímos por mí comentario. **

**Hasta que de pronto Carlisle se paró. **

**Todos lo volteamos a ver y nos callamos. **

**-Primero, quiero agradecer a todos que hayan venido.- dijo solemne.- Y segundo, quiero agradecer a mis nueras y a mi hijo político por darnos esta dicha de ser abuelos y ver a nuestros pequeños.- dijo mirándonos a Rose, a mí y a Jazz. **

**Asentí, tomando la mano de Edward entre las mías mientras me besaba. **

**Todos aplaudieron. **

**Me puse de pie con Edward.**

**-Bueno, muchas gracias, Carlisle, por todo.- dije viéndolo a los ojos.- a ti y a Esme, por aceptarme en la familia y permitirme estar con su hijo.- dije. **

**Ellos asistieron.**

**-Ahora, quiero agradecer a todos por venir a esta reunión del primer cumpleaños de mis hijos y mis sobrinos.- dije levantando una copa.- Edward, gracias por darme está maravillosa familia, a nuestros dos hermosos hijos y por tu amor hacia mí.- dije mientras brindaba y besaba a mi marido. **

**AlicePOV.**

Abrace a Jasper y reí.

-Jasper tengo una pregunta para ti.-dije colocándome de puntitas para abrazarlo por el cuello

-que paso peque?

-te molestaría que esta vez yo fuera la favorita?

-de que hablas Alice?

-estas así...probablemente por el test que me hice esta mañana...digamos que tendrás quien te apoye a cuidar a Elizabeth Alice-dije riendo.

Jasper me cargo.

Dando vueltas en el salón

-Sras. y señores, gracias por estar acá este día y si parece que estoy loco es porque estoy feliz, gracias por aceptarnos como sus hijos Carlisle y Esme y gracias a ti por regalarme el regalo más grande del mundo y por darme otro que viene encamino.-dijo.

-gracias a ti -dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Me beso y por un momento no existió nada más que esta realidad esta bendita suerte de tener todo lo que deseaba.

**BellaPOV.**

Felicitamos a Alice por la noticia y partimos el pastel con la familia. Estabamos sentados alimentando a nuestros pequeños, cuando corrieron a jugar con sus primos.

-Te amo, Bella.- dijo Edward de pronto.

Me giré a verlo y le sonreí, y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Yo también de amo, Edward y sabes?.- dije sonriéndole.- No veo mi futuro alternativo, que no sea a tu lado, con nuestros pequeñitos y con nuestra familia.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias, por convertirte en mi novia, en mi esposa, en mi mujer, mi sueño realidad, la madre de mis hijos, Gracias, por darme lo mejor que alguien pudo regalarme.- dijo besándome tiernamente los labios.- ser padre.- continuó.

-No se merecen, amor, pues tu también me has dado mucho y no te preocupes, aún tenemos mucho más tiempo para disfrutar a nuestros hijos y de nosotros, nuestra nueva familia.- dije besándolo.

Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente, para bien y estaba agradecida con el destino y con mi esposo por haber interrumpido mi vida de la forma en que lo hizo, dándome la mayor felicidad que estaba segura jamás tendría en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado.


End file.
